


第一次

by yangjiji



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha!Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom!Chris, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega!Chris, Pinto, Temptation, mating cycles/ in heat, top!Zach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangjiji/pseuds/yangjiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach标记Chris的肉肉肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	第一次

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizugane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizugane/gifts).



> 说一下关于自设的东西，大设定是ABO，但是没用ABO的颈后腺体设定。  
> 设定在发情期直接发生关系成结射精，精液里的信息素会直接改变O的信息素变成专属于A，只有A能闻见被自己标记的O的味道，O也只能闻见标记自己的A的味道，但是A还是能闻见其他O的味道。  
> 标记后会有个标记稳固期，大概持续3——7天，这期间O对A有强烈的依赖感，A需要用自己的信息素安抚焦躁的O，稳固期两个人越亲密，标记就会越牢固。  
> 大概就这些，以上。

“Zach，我不舒服，我们改天再去逛街吧……”

 

Chris早上醒来就觉得头晕晕的，浑身都疼，好像是发烧了，中午约了Zach去逛街——这一定是上帝在警告我不要跟Zach去逛街——本来打算起来吃颗药扛过去的，谁知道爬起来才发现自己浑身都软的像滩烂泥一样。Chris放弃起床，摸过床头的手机给Zach打电话，对方没接，Chris只好给他的语音信箱留了言然后重新把自己埋回被窝里。

 

还没等Chris睡着，Zach的电话回过来了。

 

“Chris？抱歉我刚才在洗澡没听见电话，你还好吗？”

 

“我想不太好Zach，我头好晕，浑身都热热的好难受……”

 

“好的，我猜你是得了流感，我现在就过来。”Zach拿起外套和放在柜子上的车钥匙，“你吃早饭了吗？想要我给你带点什么吗？”

 

“……我要吃牛奶布丁和草莓拿破仑……”

 

“OK，我到你家给你煮点粥吧，在我来之前好好睡一会儿，爱你。”

 

“……恨你Zach。”

 

在等待Zach来的时候，Chris觉得自己病的更重了，身体越来越热，而且在和Zach通电话后自己就变得有些奇怪，小肚子有点酸酸胀胀的，小Chris也开始慢慢立起来了，而且后面的小口也变得又湿又滑……

 

Chris终于反应过来，自己不是生病了而是……

 

“Zach！你不要过来！我没生病！”慌手慌脚的拨通Zach的电话，Chris自己都听出来声音里的颤抖，Zach更是吓了一跳。

 

“你在说什么傻话，我已经到你家门口了，你听起来很不好！我要带你去医院。” 

 

忍住一声快要冲出口的呻吟，Chris匆匆挂掉电话，撑着酸软无力的腿脚跌跌撞撞的冲进浴室。

 

Zach用自己的钥匙打开Chris家的大门：“Chris？你在哪……”话音没落，他就觉察到了哪里不对，空气中飘散着一阵淡淡的香气，闻起来像是甜甜的牛奶，又让人想起加州明媚的阳光。Zach很熟悉这个味道，这专属自己的，对自己有致命吸引力的味道，是Chris的信息素。

 

平时只有凑近Chris时才能闻见的香气，现在被放大了十倍飘散在整栋房子里，Chris没有生病，他是发情了。Zach能感觉到自己的阴茎在慢慢抬头，理智告诉他他应该立刻转身离开这里，然后给Chris的姐姐或者妈妈打个电话什么的，可是……那可是Chris啊，自己最珍视的宝贝，日思夜想的宝贝……

 

和Chris交往4个月来，他们做过最亲密的事就是接吻。随着社会发展，omega们的社会地位也逐渐提高，各种保护omega权利的法案保障了他们几乎和alpha同等的地位，但是惧怕alpha的生理反应不是法律所能改变的。Zach理解Chris不安的小心思，这个在粉丝面前阳光开朗的甜心其实内心里还有着omega的敏感和脆弱，毕竟alpha的坏名声传了几百年，不是那么快能被遗忘的，所以Zach从来不强迫他，他愿意等到Chris真心信任他，愿意把自己交给他的那天。

 

现在，被所爱之人的信息素包围着，Zach觉得脑子被搅得一团乱，他机械的抬脚往楼上走，他只是想确定Chris一切都好，并没有想干什么……

 

Zach来到Chris的卧室，Chris不在床上，浴室的方向传来哗哗的水声，Zach推开玻璃门，更为浓郁的气味扑面而来，伴随着一股冷气，Zach乱哄哄的脑子反而清醒了一些，他看见恋人整个缩在花洒下，小声的呻吟着，湿漉漉的睡衣紧紧的贴在身上，根据浴室的温度Zach知道Chris是在冲冷水。

 

发情的omega比平时更虚弱，平时的Chris冲冲冷水澡没什么，但现在他体内激素带来的燥热加上冷水，不生病才是怪事。

 

Zach连忙冲过去，把Chris从水下拉出来，Chris浑身软绵绵的趴倒在Zach身上，浓郁的香气立刻窜进鼻息，Zach很佩服自己强大的自制力，才没把Chris直接压倒在浴室里吃干抹净。

 

Chris被情欲折磨的痛不欲生，阴茎硬的发痛，后穴也湿的一塌糊涂，胸前的两点也肿胀挺立着，更要命的是自己没脱睡衣就开始冲冷水，现在顺滑的丝绸沾湿后紧紧地贴在身上，束缚着他身上的敏感点，迷迷糊糊的，Chris听见Zach在叫自己，想张口回答，脱口而出的却是一声呻吟。

 

晕头晕脑的撞进一个温暖的怀抱，Chris感觉到了熟悉的温度和气息，是Zach。强势的alpha信息素更加刺激了情动的人儿，Chris紧紧扒住Zach，在他身上磨蹭着自己火热的身体，热情的去舔吻Zach的脸。

 

“Zach……Zach……想要你……”

 

面对热情的恋人，Zach真的很想直接就在浴室扒光他，狠狠地进入他，标记他。但是对恋人身体的担忧还是让他保持着一丝理智，费力的把Chris拖出浴室来到开着暖气的卧室，Zach快速的脱掉Chris的湿衣服，用顺手带出来的毛巾帮他擦干身体，努力忽视Chris高高翘起的阴茎和后面湿滑的，吐露着芬芳的小穴。

 

Zach把Chris放进被窝，Chris依旧不死心的往他身上靠。

 

“Zach……呜……好难受……你为什么不理我……为什么……”

 

“Chris……宝贝，我不能，我们说好的记得吗？我不想趁你……”

 

Chris没有理会Zach，他从被窝里钻出来，扑在Zach身上，拉起他的手放在自己饱满的臀部：“快点Zach，摸我！揉我的屁股，就像我们每次接吻时那样……”狠狠地吻上Zach的嘴唇，堵住他未出口的拒绝。

 

灵巧的小舌窜进Zach嘴里四处挑逗着，Zach忽然觉得有点恼怒，平时的亲热中一直都是自己占主导地位，现在Chris的挑逗不但激起了他的情欲，还有那根植于alpha灵魂深处的支配欲也得到了无限放大。

 

狠狠地在Chris的小屁股上拍了一巴掌，情欲高涨的Chris立刻离开Zach的嘴，吐出了一声呻吟。

 

“最后一次机会Chris……拒绝我……”双手揉捏着被拍红的臀肉，Zach靠在Chris耳边，呼吸吐出的气息撩拨着敏感的耳垂。

 

Chris把自己紧紧黏在Zach怀里，生怕他会离开：“不！我要你！我要你占有我！”

 

翻身把Chris压倒在床上：“我会狠狠的进入你，操开你，把精液灌满你的子宫……”

 

欲望一直得不到满足，Chris急切在Zach身下扭动着：“求你……快进入我！”

 

脱掉自己的衣服，Zach跪坐在Chris大开的两腿间，一只手握住Chris涨成深红色的阴茎撸动着，另一只手来到不断分泌着液体的穴口，轻轻画着圈，把透明的粘液在大腿内侧的嫩肉上抹开：“告诉我宝贝，你想成为我的吗？想让我标记你吗……”

 

“是的Zach！标记我吧！”Chris自己揉捏着胸前的小肉粒，把屁股凑向Zach的手。

 

满意的轻轻推入一指，换来恋人满足的呻吟，Zach用一根手指操弄着即将容纳自己的密径，Chris很快就不满足了，拉着Zach的手往穴口凑：“再多点……”

 

依言再往小穴里插入一根手指，Chris自己握着Zach的手抽动，小屁股也一直往前凑，体内的空虚越来越大，Chris的呻吟里带着哭腔：“不够Zach，不够……我要你进来……”  
艰难的弓起身，探寻到Zach粗大的性器，握住火热的柱身：“快……”

 

“Chris！你会受伤的！等我……”

 

不耐烦继续忍受Zach不温不火的挑逗，Chris爬起身跪坐在Zach腰上，左手搂着Zach的脖子，右手向后扶着Zach的欲望对准自己的小口慢慢往下坐。

 

没有充分扩张带来的疼痛和被充实的感觉同时安抚了两人焦躁不已的欲望，同时吐出一声长长的叹息，Chris开始慢慢上下扭动腰肢，但是发情期造成的无力让他动了没几下就累得气喘吁吁。

 

Chris蹭着Zach，摆出自己的杀手狗狗眼：“Zach……拜托……”

 

谁能拒绝在床上这么看着你的爱人呢，Zach重新把Chris压在身下，下身退到只留头部，然后狠狠的挺进：“小妖精！干死你！”

 

Chris觉得快感已经多的过载，可是身体还是诚实的凑向Zach，渴求着更多，尤其是当Zach硕大的头部狠狠的撞在在自己体内那个能带来极乐的点上。

 

Zach也感觉到了那个神秘的小口已经大开着，在自己每次顶上去的时候都热情的吮吸，他知道omega的生殖腔平时都是闭合的，只有在发情期才会主动打开，分泌出浓烈的信息素，吸引着alpha前来标记自己。不在只是盲目的抽插，每次挺进Zach都在小口上停留，轻轻顶弄着，受到安抚的小口越开越大，贪婪的含着顶开自己的膨大头部，Zach越插越深，直到龟头完全进入到Chris的生殖腔。由于自己打开了那个分泌花露的入口，更多的信息素随着Chris分泌的液体流出，散布在空气中，浓郁的气息刺激了Zach的本能，他又恢复了一开始的大力抽插，每次拔出的时候生殖腔都紧紧的吮吸着不让他离开。

 

Chris紧紧抱着Zach的背，修剪整齐的指甲在Zach背上留下了横七竖八的抓痕，他感觉到Zach在狠狠的操弄自己的子宫，第一次被人进入这么深，太多的快感包围着他，除了发出享受的呻吟，Chris只能一遍一遍的叫着Zach的名字，随着呼吸的频率收放着穴口，Zach越来越用力，Chris觉得小肚子都被操的又酸又胀，但他还是要不够，还想要更多……

 

Zach狠狠地顶进Chris的子宫，结已经开始慢慢形成，Chris身前的欲望在自己完全没有抚慰的情况下已经射了两次，但Chris依旧不满足的紧紧抱着自己，下身也更加用力的挽留着，Zach停留在Chris的子宫内开始射精，他依旧慢慢地动着腰研磨Chris的子宫口，形成的结牢牢的堵住入口，不让精液流出。

 

“Chris……宝贝，你是我的了……”

 

高热的液体和被灌满的饱胀感让Chris颤抖着射出了第三次，Zach的精液和信息素留在他的身体里，开始和他自己的信息素融合，改变，把他完全变成Zach的所有物，从此以后只能感受到Zach的信息素，每一次发情都只因为他，为他孕育生命，为他生，为他死……

 

Chris觉得眼眶湿湿的，心理有种满足感，又有种寂寞的空虚，仿佛得到了什么，又失去了什么。他紧紧地抱住不断亲吻自己的男人，明白他就是自己以后的一切和依靠。

 

“Zach……我爱你……我爱你……”

 

“是的宝贝，我也是……我也是我也是……我爱你这么多……你就是我的生命Chris，我的一切……”

 

Chris终于放任眼泪流下：“我是你的了Zach，永远……”

 

Chris睁开眼睛的时候窗外的天已经黑了，磨人的已经发情期结束了，但是这次没有往次那样沉重的疲惫感和抑制剂带来的恶心感，只有激烈的情事后带来的令人满足的疲倦，而最大的不同，是那种安心又满足的感觉，一种温馨静谧的氛围温柔的包裹着他。

 

随着意识慢慢回笼，Chris发现自己正被人紧紧抱在怀里，偏过头，Zach正一只手霸道的揽着Chris，另一只手撑着脑袋靠在枕头上看着自己的omega，Zach背后的床头灯给他镀上了一圈柔和的光晕，看见Chris醒了，男人勾起好看的嘴角，俯下身给了Chris一个温柔的吻。

 

“晚上好宝贝，你还难受吗？”

 

想到白天市自己的放荡求欢，Chris有些害羞，他翻身把自己埋进Zach怀里蹭蹭：“我很好……”嗅着Zach身上给自己带来安全感的alpha信息素，Chris觉得眼皮又开始打架了。

 

Zach却不打算让Chris就这么睡去，他把Chris从怀里挖出来：“你得吃点东西宝贝，我帮你给经纪人打过电话请了假，接下来的几天我都会陪着你的。”看到Chris一脸满然，Zach又补了一句：“标记稳固期，记得吗？我们已经……”

 

“哦……”Chris脸红了，“是的……当然……”

 

“Chris？你后悔了吗？”Zach小心翼翼的问，双手却把Chris搂得更紧。

 

“怎么会！”急切的抬头，Chris也更用力的往Zach身上贴，“你不知道，我有多爱这种感觉，这种……被你拥有的感觉，我是你的Zach，真不知道我为什么拒绝你这么久……”

 

Zach欣喜的吻住Chris：“我也是宝贝，我也是……天哪我爱你，你是我的了！”

 

Chris咯咯笑了：“好了，我饿了！快滚去给我做饭！”

 

“是！遵命公主殿下！”

 

Zach跳下床，从Chris的衣柜里翻出自己的衣服，调侃了Chris的小外号，还装模作样的行了个礼。

 

Chris朝Zach跑走的背影扔了个枕头，笑着倒回被窝里，觉得自己现在真的是世界上最幸福的人了。

 

End

 

PS：

 

十分钟后，卧室传来Chris带着哭腔的喊声，Zach连忙跑回房间里：“怎么了宝贝？！”

 

Chris一见到Zach就立刻把自己粘在他身上：“我不知道Zach，我不想离开你身边，你一走开我就好难过……”

 

“……那怎么办，我得给你做饭，你需要休息。”

 

Chris抽抽鼻子：“你可以背着我做饭吗……”

 

看着一脸期待的Chris，Zach觉得腿脚开始发软——该死的标记稳固期，闻着香喷喷的爱人，他考虑着是不是直接再把他做昏过去效率比较高些……

 

End


End file.
